injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Story Mode
Much like Mortal Kombat 2011, Injustice: Gods Among Us features a fully featured and fleshed out story mode that details the events of the prime DC universe characters being transported to the alternate earth, where the main events of the story occur. The story is divided into twelve chapters where a different character is played in each chapter, much like how Mortal Kombat's story mode was divided. The chapters and characters accordingly are: *Chapter 1: Batman *Chapter 2: Green Lantern *Chapter 3: Aquaman *Chapter 4: The Joker *Chapter 5: Green Arrow *Chapter 6: Cyborg *Chapter 7: Deathstroke *Chapter 8: Batman *Chapter 9: Lex Luthor *Chapter 10: The Flash *Chapter 11: Wonder Woman *chapter 12: Superman Storyline "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universe. "Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." - Lex Luthor. Prologue Five years before the main events of the story,'' Injustice: Gods Among Us'' opens with a close up of what's left of the Daily Planet before slowly panning out, revealing the devastated Metropolis before cutting to the Gotham City police station, where dozens of officers are reacting in a combination of stunned shock and panic, with a news feed revealing over eleven million people have died due to a nuclear bomb detonating in the heart of the city. The camera slowly closes up on a heavily guarded interrogation room, where maniacal laughter can be heard from inside revealing the culprit behind this genocide: the Joker. The Joker is being interrogated by Batman, who demands to know where he got the nuke, but the Joker refuses to give a straight answer. As Batman lunges over the table to grab the Joker, the wall behind the two explodes violently...revealing Superman, his eyes burning red with restrained hear vision. He orders Batman away from the Joker, despite the Dark Knight assuring him he's handling the situation. The Man of Steel stalks towards the Joker before violently tossing the table between himself and the Clown Prince of Crime aside, grabbing him, and shoving the Joker against the two way mirror of the room. Superman rants about being drugged before despondently moaning Lois's name and mourning his unborn son. The Joker mockingly points out both Metropolis and Krypton's destruction, which prompts Superman to smash his fist next to the Joker's face, cracking the mirror behind him. The Joker further mocks the grieving Man of Steel, which prompts him to toss the Joker across the room. The Joker staggers to his feet, further mocking over his belief that he could have a family and that locking him away will magically reform while walking over to his chair as Superman once again moves closer to him. The Joker than tells Superman to leave so he can escape and make further plans to 'top' the destruction of Metropolis. Pushed to his limit, Superman snatches the Joker by his neck and lifts him off the ground. Batman tries to intervene but Superman gently brushes him aside, knocking the Dark Knight flat on his back. As Superman returns his attention to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime manages to choke out one final insult, asking if Superman will find love again, and that he hopefully wouldn't kill his next family. Superman's eyes flash red as he draws his fist back, while Batman watches in horror, and the Joker grins one last time before the screen cuts to black and the madman's final laugh is heard mixed in with the sound of tearing flesh. Chapter One: Batman The story cuts to "Elsewhere" and Green Lantern is seen using a mini-gun construct to fire on a fleeing Sinestro while Superman grapples with Ares, god of war. Superman disarms Ares of his sword with a blast of heat vision while Hal continues to chase after Sinestro, though is forced to stop when Sinestro creates a spiked shield construct to ward him off. As Green Lantern continues after Sinestro, Shazam furiously attacks Black Adam with Hawkgirl's aid. Superman manages to knock Ares out, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to restrain him. Before he can head to the Watchtower, Doomsday lands behind him, forcing the Man of Steel to contend with the monster, but finds himself easily backhanded aside, leaving Wonder Woman and Aquaman to handle the creature. On the Watchtower, Cyborg blasts an armored Luthor with his sonic cannon, though his attack is easily deflected and Luthor retaliates with missiles. Bane is knocking Nightwing around when he spots Luthor's missiles heading their way and quickly moves aside to let Nightwing be struck, though Dick is saved by the timely intervention of Raven, who redirects the missiles at Solomon Grundy as the zombie gets Cyborg in a bear-hug, allowing Cyborg to get the upper-hand. Luthor and Raven exchange banter before Nightwing is suddenly yanked away by the neck by Catwoman's whip. Luthor tries to blast Raven but she teleports away and Cyborg is thrown across the Watchtower by Grundy, landing next to Nightwing as Bane approaches them. Nightwing contacts his former mentor Batman for assistance, but Batman is heading for Arkham Asylum to ensure that Luthor didn't free the Joker. Despite Nightwing's assurance, Batman continues on his way after assuring Dick he'll be there soon. An orderly leads Batman to the Joker's cell but Batman stops him from opening the cell and reveals a trip wire and several explosives inside the cell. Batman suddenly pulls his cape over himself and the orderly as several shuriken fly at them. Deathstroke reveals himself to be under Luthor's employ and the one who freed the Joker. He attacks Batman, but is easily outmatched and bested by the Dark Knight. As Batman leaves the Asylum, he attempts to contact Nightwing but can't reach him. Back in Metropolis, Hawkgirl tries to attack Doomsday but is easily held off, forcing Green Lantern to intervene. Working with Wonder Woman, she knocks Doomsday out of the sky. Shazam sees the monster falling and shouts his magic word next to a dazed Black Adam, turning Adam back into a mortal just as Doomsday lands on him. Down in the streets below, Green Arrow and the Flash witness the 'thunder of the gods' and Ollie saves the mortal Adam from falling to his death. Though Doomsday begins to rise back up, further enraged, he is prevented from attacking the two by Superman, who tackles into the monster into the sky while flying at full speed. Back on the Watchtower, Cyborg pummels Solomon Grundy with punches while Raven attempts to strike Catwoman with magical bolts of energy. Nightwing valiantly attempts to defeat Bane, but the larger villain finally knocks him out with a powerful strike to his back. As Luthor watches his minions do his bidding, Batman teleports onto the Watchtower behind him. Luthor then orders Bane to deal with the Dark Knight. Bane threatens to once more to break Batman's back, but is instead bested by Batman who moves on to Luthor. Batman weakens Luthor's more powerful armored suit by throwing several batarangs at him, and then beats him in a fight. Batman then places a device on Luthor's armor, deactivating his suit as Raven and Nightwing lead his beaten cronies through a portal out of the Watchtower. Batman contacts Superman and learns the other villains have been dealt with and the Man of Steel is personally taking Doomsday into 'very deep space'. Just then an alarm sounds through the Watchtower, Cyborg pulls up a screen and to Batman's horror, they see the Joker and Harley Quinn in the heart of Metropolis with a nuclear device. An incredulous Batman demands an explanation from Luthor, who reveals he plans to use the Joker to destroy Metropolis, killing most of the Justice League's so he can swoop in as a 'hero' to re-build the city. Nightwing knocks him out as Batman issues a code red and gives the League the Joker's coordinates. In the heart of the city, the Joker arms the nuke while Harley happily watches before spotting Batman teleport down close to them. The Joker orders Harley to leave, and when she protests, he slaps her, forcing her to go. As the Dark Knight hurriedly moves closer to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime takes the nuke off standby. The League approaches from two fronts, land and sky, with Wonder Woman with Hakwgirl and Shazam while Green Lantern carries Green Arrow and Aquaman while Flash races ahead of them. Batman tries to convince Joker not to press the button but the Joker asks for 'one last dance' and raises the trigger for the nuke. The scene slows down as Batman charges the Joker while the League finally reaches them. Strangely, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman and the Joker become engulfed in blue auras of energy before vanishing just as Batman collides with the Joker. The two arch enemies land in a street of Metropolis, though Batman notes something is wrong. The Joker, furious that his trigger no longer works, and blaming Batman, tries to attack him, though is easily held off. The Joker decides to kill Batman and the two battle in the street, with Batman emerging victorious. Batman subdues the Joker when several armed squads of soldiers arrive, weapons aimed at both Joker and Batman. One of the men orders Batman to put his hands up, and after seeing how vastly outnumbered he is, Batman complies, but activates a supersonic disruptor which causes all the soldiers to double over in pain. Batman throws a smoke grenade, allowing himself and the Joker to escape. As Batman looks down on this strange new Metropolis, listening in on several radio chatters between the soldiers, he murmurs to himself, "I'm in a nightmare..." Chapter Two: Green Lantern The scene cuts to Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Green Arrow looking over a very different Gotham City, discussing what possibly happened to send them where they are. Deciding they have to get back to their Metropolis in case the Joker's nuke did go off, the group decides to split up, with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow investigating Gotham while Aquaman heads to Atlantis to search the archives for answers. Hal heads to Ferris Aircraft to find a power battery to recharge his ring. Once at Ferris, Jordan realizes some things are off before stumbling upon Cyborg and Raven, dressed in very different costumes, torturing Deathstroke for refusing the 'High Councillor's' amnesty. As Raven gets dangerously close to killing Deathstroke, Hal intervenes. Cyborg and Raven both note something is off about him before Raven attempts to subdue him. Hal unleashes a shockwave with his ring, stunning Cyborg before battling Raven, who attempts to arrest him, and defeating her. Hal approaches Cyborg, demanding to know who his and Raven's boss is. Instead of answering, Cyborg attacks Green Lantern instead, though Hal manages to beat him. Lantern then frees a less then grateful Deathstroke, who warns him of the danger he's put himself in by attacking agents of the High Councillor. Before Jordan can get anymore answers, he is contacted by Wonder Woman who informs him that Sinestro is attacking her and Green Arrow. Hal promises to head back after charging his ring, but when he turns to get Deathstroke, the mercenary has escaped. Back in Gotham City, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow are overwhelmed by Sinestro, who is wearing a different costume as well, and after knocking Ollie out, is delighted to see Green Arrow 'die again' before throwing an axe construct at the archer. Green Lantern arrives in the time to deflect Sinestro's axe construct. Delighted over the opportunity before him, Sinestro attacks Hal with several powerful constructs that Hal counters with his own. As they exchange blows, Hal learns of the 'One Earth Government' when Sinestro compares it to his rule over his home world Korugar, with Sinestro admitting an alliance was logical. Hal learns that his doppelganger on this earth has sided with Sinestro and the other heroes who 'wished to live'. Hal and Sinestro then battle on the streets of Gotham, with Hal overcoming his former mentor yet again. Green Lantern moves to check on Wonder Woman when she suddenly calls Hal's name...as a second Hal Jordan appears behind them, only wearing a yellow version of his uniform, bearing the Sinestro Corps. insignia. Hal is shocked his doppelganger has taken up the yellow ring, and infuriated when the alternate Jordan calls Sinestro's methods right, while claiming he's still about order, like the Guardians of the Universe. Disgusted with his alternate's cowardice, Hal battles his twin and defeats him. As the three look down on the unconscious Yellow Lantern, they're further disturbed by this development before being forced to flee into the back alleys at the sound of police sirens. As they hide, Green Arrow wonders if there are any good guys left just as they run into this world's Batman. Back on the prime earth, Superman oversees the Flash and Cyborg as they work diligently to find their missing friends. Superman assures them they will find them. Chater Three: Aquaman The story shifts to the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, where Aquaman, masquerading as his doppelganger, is speaking with an Atlantean historian, and quickly learning of the destruction of this world's Metropolis at the hands of the Joker, the deaths of Superman's wife Lois Lane and their unborn child, which caused the grief stricken Man of Steel to murder the Joker and seize absolute power over the world by creating his One Earth Government, his regime, and brought several superheroes in as his enforcers, virtually eliminating crime as they took on the roles of judge, jury and executioner, with Superman reigning as the High Councillor. Before Aquaman can learn more, a guard informs him that the High Councillor's envoys have arrived in his throne room. Arriving in the throne room, Aquaman sees this world's Flash and Shazam who have brought him the treaty this world's Aquaman is to sign. Quickly reading it, Aquaman learns that Superman plans to subjugate and control Atlantis's armies. Outraged, he refuses to sign the treaty, prompting Flash and Shazam to attack him. Arthur manages to knock Shazam out briefly before engaging the Flash and defeating him. Shazam revives and attacks Aquaman, who demands to see Superman. Shazam refuses and battles Aquaman, only to be defeated as well. Just then, several soldiers charge into the room, with this world's Aquaman following them, confirming to Arthur he is in a parallel dimension. The parallel Aquaman demands to know who Arthur is, with Arthur declaring himself the king of Atlantis before expressing his disgust that his twin would submit to Superman. Annoyed, the parallel Aquaman sics his soldiers on Arthur, but the heroic Aquaman defeats each one of them easily before engaging his doppelganger in battle and overcoming him. More soldiers arrive and the parallel Aquaman orders them to attack when they all mysteriously freeze in place. Ares appears before Aquaman, who was drawn to the conflict occurring in Atlantis to feed off of it. Aquaman accuses Ares of being the one who summoned them to this world, though Ares denies this, but claims to know who did. When Aquaman demands answers, Ares refuses and the two duel, with Aquaman defeating the weakened Ares. After pointing out his weakened power, Ares admits that because Superman has nearly eliminated conflict, his powers are almost gone. He then reveals the existence of Batman's Insurgency, saying he most likely brought Aquaman and his friends to their world. Ares further reveals Aquaman's friends are with the insurgents and complies when Aquaman demands to be taken to them. The story shifts to the Insurgency's headquarters where Green Arrow holding a pill with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman close by when Aquaman suddenly appears, surprising them. When Arthur explains it was not their Ares who sent him, Green Arrow introduces this world's Batman. Batman explains the pill Arrow just took is a durability enhancer Superman gives his soldiers. Aquaman explains his encounter with their doppelgangers, with Batman defending some of them, saying they joined Superman out of fear. When Aquaman asks if Batman is the only one left, this world's Lex Luthor walks in, shocking the heroes. Luthor explains in this world he never became a criminal and is Superman's best friend. Batman then explains he brought them all specifically to help him use their DNA to unlock a kryptonite weapon he created in case Superman ever went rouge. While reluctant to use such a weapon on Superman, they agree to help him. The scene shifts to the alternate Superman's Fortress of Solitude where Kal-El is overseeing the creation of a control collar for Doomsday. Wonder Woman walks in, complimenting Kal's work, though he barely responds. She then asks him if he's comfortable with their relationship, and he assures he is. She then tells him Yellow Lantern has arrived, which he already knew. Diana leaves as Hal steps in. Hal informs Kal-El of the arrival of the duplicates, and the High Councillor orders them to be found and brought to him immediately. Chapter Four: The Joker Back in Gotham City, the Joker has arrived, having stolen a One Earth soldier's vehicle, killing the solider as well and conversing with his body over the various possibilities of this strange new world and what his old gang could be like. He seems to be unaware of Batman watching him from above as he steps out into the streets, intrigued by the graffiti of his face all over the walls. When the Joker hears a train moving above, he manages to spot Batman descending down on him and lands a lucky kick on the Dark Knight. Laughing, the Clown Prince of Crime further mocks the Dark Knight when he sees him stagger up and the two engage in a fight. The Joker defeats his longtime nemesis thanks to the lucky hit he managed to land, and as he looms over Batman's beaten form, preparing to 'put a smile on that puss', holding a spray bottle of Joker Venom, he spots two flying forms approaching and decides to hide, leaving Batman to be captured by this world's Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern, who believe him to be their Batman, unaware he is another duplicate. The scene cuts back to Superman's Fortress of Solitude, where the High Councillor has successfully finished the control collar for Doomsday and is pleased by the results. Kal-El is then alerted to Batman's capture and quickly agrees to meet with them. The Joker watches Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl leave with Batman when he suddenly confronted by this world's Harley Quinn, who believes him to be an imposter, desecrating the memory of her Joker by wearing his costume. The Joker attempts to convince her of his identity, but fails and they fight. When the Joker wins, Harley realizes he is the Joker, though not the one from her world, and is shocked, then overjoyed, deciding to take him to meet her Joker Clan. The scene cuts to the inside of Stryker's Island, where Superman and Wonder Woman walk in between two rows of soldiers who bow in their presence while Yellow Lantern strips Batman of his equipment in his cell. As Superman and Wonder Woman step into the cell, the High Councillor quickly realizes this is not their Batman after scanning him with his X-Ray Vision, only another duplicate. Superman then looms over the shocked Bruce and demands to know why he is here. The story switches back to the Joker and Harley's clan in the Jokerized Arkham Asylum, with the Clown Prince of Crime inciting the clan members into a frenzy as he lays out his plans to make their attacks bigger and more damaging, using the One Earth governments enhancement pills so they won't be harmed in the process. Planning to make himself into a 'king', the Joker revels in their cheering when the wall behind him bursts and Superman's soldiers charge in. The Joker is amazed when he survives a pointblank blast of machinegun fire thanks to the supplement he took, and helps his clan fight back. Hawkgirl and Nightwing rush in to lead the soldiers, with Hawkgirl snatching the Joker into the air. Seeing this, Harley activates a distress signal from this world's Batman. The Joker escapes Hawkgirl's grasp with some acid and they battle on the ground, with the Joker defeating her thanks to his enhanced durability. As he looms over her, the Joker grins darkly and bends over to cut off Hawkgirl's wings with his knife when Nightwing sees him and hits him with a batarang. The Joker retaliates by throwing several razor sharp playing cards at the young hero, weakening him, but failing to hold him off. The Joker questions him over switching sides to Superman, but Nightwing only calls Batman a criminal like the Joker. The Joker and Nightwing then fight but the Clown Prince of Crime defeats him as well. The Joker moves to finish Nightwing off when Batman and the heroes from Joker's world arrive to fend off the soldiers. Hawkgirl realizes they're outnumbered and quickly grabs Nightwing, escaping with him, much to the Joker's irritation. Harley thanks Batman for showing up, though the heroes become on edge after seeing the Joker, with Wonder Woman holding him in place. The heroes quickly learn their Batman has been taken by Superman's forces, but the insurgent Batman insists they must complete their mission and obtain the kryptonite weapon. Before they go, he locks the Joker up so he won't interfere with their plans or cause any trouble in this world. Back on the Prime Earth, the Flash and Cyborg inform Superman that they have discovered the location of their friends on a parallel Earth. They then explain their plan to modify the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill to pull all the heroes back at once without risking anyone else going over to that world. On the parallel earth, Deathstroke meets with Lex Luthor, having finally agreed to join the insurgency and aid them in bringing an end to Superman's regime. When Luthor questions his sudden change of heart, Deathstroke admits that his torture made it personal. Chapter Five: Green Arrow Batman leads the duplicate heroes to his lockdowned mansion, and as he disables the security system keeping them out, he explains how Superman exposed his identity and froze all his assets, eliminating his Bruce Wayne persona. Batman further explains the Man of Steel's downfall, revealing the Joker of his world altered Superman's perspective, making him kill Lois and their unborn child, while Lois's heart was linked to a monitor that detonated a nuke in Metropolis, causing Superman to go mad from grief, blaming himself for his wife and child's deaths as well as the absolute destruction of Metropolis. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern sympathize but Green Arrow quickly changes the subject when Batman explains his counterpart died trying to convince Superman the error of his actions. Batman decides to split the group up, taking Aquaman with him to restore power to the Batcave while having Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow secure the entrance to the cave. The group split, with the trio making their way to the study where the cave's entrance lies. On arriving outside the study, Green Lantern and Arrow note the low temperature before Hal is knocked out momentarily by a sudden attack from this world's Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy, both working for Superman's regime and guarding the mansion. Ollie and Diana charge into the study, with Wonder Woman battling Killer Frost while Green Arrow faces Solomon Grundy. Thanks in part to the durability supplement Batman gave him, his superior speed and fighting tactics, as well as being much smarter than Grundy, Ollie is able to overcome the monster and temporarily subdue him. Ollie turns to help Diana with Killer Frost when he spots Hal staggering back up and realizes Grundy is also back on his feet. Ollie quickly moves out of the way and lets Hal knock Grundy out of the mansion, but as this happens, Killer Frost defeats Wonder Woman by freezing her in a block of ice. Green Arrow frees her, but Diana is unconscious, and Killer Frost advances rapidly, attacking Ollie with volleys of ice. Green Arrow defeats Killer Frost and ties her up just as Green Lantern returns, revealing he left Grundy in orbit to subdue him. Batman and Aquaman regroup with the trio and they head into the Batcave. The scene cuts to the interior of a Luthor Corp. building where Superman is giving Lex data from the duplicate Batman in hopes that his friend will make a device that can identify the other doppelgangers in their world. Lex tries to dissuade Superman by saying it will take some time but Kal-El is confident in him to get it done. Lex tries to get his friend to stay for dinner but Superman promises a later time, but as he leaves, he pauses and asks Lex if it is possible for another Lois Lane to exist in the world the duplicate's are from. Lex tries to remind Kal-El there was only one Lois, but Superman leaves with a contemplative look on his face. Back in the Batcave, the heroes question how Batman was able to hide the weapon from Superman after seeing how ransacked the cave is, with Batman explaining the walls are lined with lead and that the weapon was DNA locked with Superman's closest allies being the keys to unlocking, but because Green Arrow was dead and the others chose to side with Superman, Batman had to bring the duplicate heroes to his world to regain the weapon. Batman then has Green Lantern destroy a section of the cave's wall and removes a large rock from it, with a large scanning device rising from the floor. The rock is placed atop it and Batman has all of them place their hands on individual scanners. The rock is destroyed, revealing a metallic case inside with the weapon and piece of kryptonite inside. Batman tries to leave with the weapon when the cave suddenly begins shaking, forcing him to quickly hide the case as the alternate Wonder Woman and Black Adam arrive. Diana is shocked to see her counterpart, allowing Black Adam to attack her, with Green Lantern and Aquaman racing to her aide. Green Arrow manages to hit the alternate Diana with an explosive arrow, knocking her out of the sky, bringing their battle to the ground. Ollie manages to defeat the alternate Wonder Woman while his friends try to bind Black Adam and bring him down. Adam unleashes a massive burst of lightning, knocking all the other heroes out except Ollie. Somehow, Green Arrow manages to defeat Black Adam, but when the heroes recover from his attack, Batman discovers that the weapon has been damaged by Black Adam's electrical attack, though the kryptonite remains intact. Batman says even with Luthor's resources, it will take time to repair it. Chapter Six: Cyborg Back on the prime Earth, Cyborg and Flash have completed modifications to the Cosmic Treadmill and are ready to test it in the hopes of bringing their friends back home. The treadmill is activated and while Flash finds the right vibrational frequency to the alternate earth, the machine goes haywire, and despite Superman's orders to shut it down, Cyborg tries to salvage the test, only to be drawn into the alternate earth himself. Cyborg is teleported inside a cave structure with a lab not far away, the Insurgency headquarters, where he overhears the alternate Lex Luthor and Deathstroke discussing plans of attack on Superman. Unaware of the situation on this earth, Cyborg readily attacks the two, with Luthor ordering Deathstroke to stall Cyborg while he gets into his exo-suit. Deathstroke eagerly battles Cyborg, but is defeated by the heroic duplicate of his nemesis. Cyborg only has a moment to revel in his victory when Luthor returns, ready for battle in his suit, but Cyborg defeats him as well. Batman and Cyborg's fellow League members suddenly arrive on the scene, with Batman ordering Cyborg at ease while the other heroes check on Deathstroke and Luthor. Cyborg asks what he's missed and Batman replies, "It's a long story." The scene cuts to Superman and Wonder Woman in the Batcave, looking over the scanner with Wonder Woman wondering why Batman risked coming back. Superman is suddenly weakened momentarily, and when he scans his hand with his Microscopic Vision, he sees kryptonite fragments. Realizing what Batman now has, Kal-El decides it's time to flush the Insurgents out. Back at the Insurgency base, Cyborg is brought up to speed on the situation and suggests they return to the prime earth to repair the weapon, with Green Lantern also suggesting they bring reinforcements. But Batman suddenly storms in and turns on a news announcement. Superman declares in a press conference both Batman's capture and planned execution at Stryker's Island. But of course, this is not the Batman of his world but the duplicate and the heroes realize it is a trap to lure them all out. With no time left to get help, Cyborg then lays out a plan to take over the Watchtower to gain access to it's teleporters to safely remove Batman from Stryker's, even though Lex reveals the prison is protected from such ways of infiltration, Cyborg plans around it, telling the heroes to get their Batman past the teleportation dampners so that he can safely be removed before he is killed. The heroes plan a diversion to allow Cyborg to safely infiltrate the One Earth heroes ranks, with Cyborg even disguising himself as his counterpart. When Deathstroke decides to go with Cyborg, he refuses at first, but relents after Luthor and Batman explain the only way to access the Watchtower is from the Hall of Justice and that he'll need someone shadowing him if his cover is blown. Later at the Hall of Justice, Cyborg and Deathstroke has successfully infiltrated the building, and Cyborg begins ordering Deathstroke to re-program security for him. Deathstroke attempts to be friendly with Victor, arguing that they have no past history like their counterparts, but Cyborg reveals he already knows about all the times Slade was contracted to kill the Teen Titans in this world. The two then split up, with Cyborg heading to the teleporters. Just as he arrives to them, the alternate Catwoman appears from the teleporter. She gives cyborg a casual hello but notices something is off by his impersonal responses and easily tricks him into revealing his true identity as a duplicate of her world's Cyborg before attacking him. Cyborg defeats her, but before he can resume reprogramming the teleporters, his systems are suddenly hacked by his counterpart, who is trying to shut his body down. Cyborg at first tries to resist him, but quickly changes tactics and returns the favor to his counterpart, eventually causing both of them to experience a painful feedback. Cyborg then challenges his counterpart to a fair fight and his villainous duplicate agrees. After a hard fought battle, the heroic Cyborg emerges the winner. Deathstroke arrives moments after, impressed but annoyed that cyborg 'beat him to it.' Cyborg then learns of the torture his counterpart inflicted on Deathstroke, but this does little to get anything sympathy from Cyborg. Chapter Seven: Deathstroke The two teleport onto the Watchtower, and Cyborg quickly gains control over the teleportation controls thanks to the fact when his counterpart hacked his systems, he exposed his pass codes, allowing Cyborg easy access. Surprised but impressed, Deathstroke moves ahead, assuring Cyborg he won't be long. Slade comes across Flash and Shazam, both conversing over their worries over Superman's increasingly ruthless actions. Before they can discuss further, Flash realizes something is wrong and Deathstroke reveals himself, luring Flash into several explosives that knock him out and injure Shazam. Deathstroke defeats Shazam and heads for the reactor core of the Watchtower, sabotaging it and setting the station to explode in less than ninety minutes. The Flash attempts to intervene, but he is too late and defeated by Deathstroke. Slade returns to the teleportation chamber, where an irate Cyborg furiously demands to know what he did and tries to stop the self-destruction, but Deathstroke tells him it's too late and that his priorities were always Superman's downfall, not rescuing Cyborg's Batman. Cyborg contacts Batman and informs him of the Watchtower's imminent destruction and urges him and the others to hurry. Batman tells him the Insurgency is almost in position and then cuts contact. As Cyborg prepares to evacuate everyone off the Watchtower, he is contacted by Luthor who requests Deathstroke to be teleported to Ferris Aircraft to retrieve a prototype weapon to replace the damaged one so the kryptonite can be re-weaponized. When Cyborg asks if Batman is aware of this, Luthor responds that he is not, and explains that he has to be the one to use the weapon against Superman, because if Batman does and the weapon fails, then he will die, and with him, the Insurgency. Cyborg is impressed by Luthor's selflessness and Deathstroke asks for the coordinates. The scene cuts to Batman with Green Arrow, with Batman contacting Harley Quinn and ordering her to use the Joker Clan to occupy local law enforcement. Harley agrees, but secretly frees the Joker, who is annoyed by her eagerness to comply with Batman's orders before they leave. Back on the Prime earth, the Flash informs Superman that while the modified Cosmic Treadmill can be repaired, most of its systems were synced with Cyborg's and he doesn't know how long it will take to modify it. Superman urges Barry to keep trying, as they may be their friends only way home. Moments later, Deathstroke arrives at Ferris Aircraft, and overhears Killer Frost discussing with Wonder Woman her discovery of the temporal rifts that brought the duplicates to their earth, possibly revealing the location of the Insurgency's headquarters. As Killer Frost sends the information to the Flash to verify it, Deathstroke sneaks up on Wonder Woman and binds her with her own Lasso of Truth before engaging Killer Frost, who he easily defeats. Wonder Woman approaches Deathstroke and engages him in a fight, but Deathstroke reveals how he knows all her techniques, allowing him to defeat her. Deathstroke then heads deeper into the Aircraft hanger and finds the weapon Luthor needs. He contacts Cyborg, informing him of his success before requesting to be teleported to Luthor. Cyborg complies and then contacts Batman, asking him if he's ready. Chapter Eight: Batman Chapter Nine: Lex Luthor Chapter Ten: The FLash Chapter Eleven: Wonder Woman Chapter Twelve: Superman Category:Storyline